Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Ben as Wildmutt Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. 12 year old Ben as Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. 17 year old Wildmutt forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and black collar which contains the Ultimatrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt At 30 years old, Wildmutt had grown larger. He had stripes on his back and had sprouted a tail. His appearance had shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. albedo_s_vulpimancer_form.png|Albedo as Wildmutt Bad_Ben_Wildmutt.png|Bad Ben as Wildmutt omnivserse_benar_ten.png|Benar Ten as Wildmutt Wildmutt Benzarro.png|Benzarro as Wildmutt Ben10omni_wildmutt_174x252.png|No Watch Ben as Wildmutt Bestia_de_Mad_Ben_(PU).png|Mad Ben as Wildmutt wildmutt_redesign.jpg|Ken as Wildmutt Wildmut (10,100).png|Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt Powers and Abilities Wildmutt Sniffing.png|Wildmutt sniffing Of Predator part1 22.png|Wildmutt running Wildmutt os vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in the original series Wildmutt sick vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Side Effects Wildmutt vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Ultimate Alien SZTWC (232).png|Wildmutt's Vision in Omniverse Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt is durable enough to survive a steel tower falling on top of him. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile, as he caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk in human languages. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactory). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Trivia *Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for even Universal Translators to translate. However, Wildmutt doesn't know it. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *According to various profiles on Wildmutt, the porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. *In Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game), Wildmutt could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. *Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:12 year old Ben's Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Bad Ben's Aliens Category:Mad Ben's Aliens